


同人本,世界线与陈韦丞的一切

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, nothing - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “我叫Edwina，万万没想到，我在圣诞节的前一天把我的兄弟睡了。”这是读者翻开陈韦丞出的同人本扉页第一句话。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	同人本,世界线与陈韦丞的一切

“我叫Edwina，万万没想到，我在圣诞节的前一天把我的兄弟睡了。”  
这是读者翻开陈韦丞出的同人本扉页第一句话。

医学生陈韦丞从来没有想到有一天自己会磕一对cp磕到临近逢魔时刻，这让他无所适从，这让他难以理解，这让他战战兢兢，他使出了浑身解数想要逃离这种“不应该属于自己”的情绪外，但他最后失败了，失败的标志就是——

哦不，这大概并不算是失败的标志，他不太想把这种在他看来较为美妙的开始归结于失败，这开始的确是美妙的，可他二十几年的直男神经——如果有这么个神经的话——在不停的阻止他并且把这个开始认定为是失败的一员，刚刚发生的时候他的确和这个神经抗争了不短的时间，直到后来他才终于和自己和解了。

“老天爷是的，没错，这真他妈的是个美妙的开始。”那根神经这么说，然后恶狠狠的翻了个白眼。

起因很简单，他在看双琴侠的时候觉得自己磕到真的了，如果有人这么拉大提琴还能结婚的话，那一定是他们两个。陈韦丞有点摸不清楚自己的情绪，他小时候学过小提琴，他要是能坚持下来的话说不定他也可以去做一个什么音乐类油管博主，拉上他的发小一起。

我们是不是还没有谈论过陈韦丞的发小？那的确是个奇人，奇奇怪怪的人。那个男人曾经和陈韦丞一起学小提琴，之后又双双放弃，陈韦丞选了医科，为了反抗家里他学了兽医，总而言之他不太想给人看病，涉及到人的东西往往都十分令人头痛，他也不愿意卷入医患关系纠纷，他亲眼见过作为妇产科临床医生的爸爸到底被折磨的有多惨。而那个男人，是的，那个男人，现在我们暂且不提他的名字，那时候还是个带着牙套和土到掉渣的无框眼镜的青春期小男孩，他丢下了小提琴跑去学建筑，他的妈妈希望他像自己一样成为一个艺术家，可是他好像，就他自己的话来说，好像并没有他想要的关于美术的艺术天赋，同样的理性作祟，不同的家里人完全放养的态度，他没有任何阻碍的跑去了理工科大学。

而陈韦丞，就在那个男人对面楼的男生宿舍拿着摞起来直逼天花板的课本疯狂背书，他每次冒出想要拉着那个男人去做YouTube博主的时候，第一学期他考砸了的高数就会站出来提醒他：小子，别想了。

考试的空闲时间，除了瞅几眼那对博主有没有更新之外，他开始查看一些，网站，ao3，Pixiv，推特和ig的tag，还不错的学习能力让他踏进了新的世界，至少对他的那根直男神经来说的，新的世界。

当然了，当然了，那个美妙的开始。那个美妙的开始来源于他在ig的tag下面看到的一张画，就这么简单，就在当日的热度榜单前几名，reddit上也排在前几名，一张非常非常优秀的单人厚涂，看得出来对方的语言天赋好到不行，在评论区和各国人士谈笑风生，他瞟了一眼下面的ID。

Brettany。

奇怪的名字，他想，不过这奇怪的名字并没有阻止他想要因为这张画而为这个cp做点什么。

于是他去画画了，他连续画了得有两个月的时间，上课的时候在书的空白处画，下课的时候在作业本的空白处画，他还专门用打工攒的钱买了一个ipad和Apple Pencil，在两个月之后，他看着自己无数张还是像火柴人一样的大作，终于意识到了自己根本不是这块料。

好。行。我不会画画我至少会写字。陈韦丞再次想，他再次登录自己的社交账号查看Brettany的主页，企图从这位画手——圈子里的女孩们都这么叫——的构图里寻找一些灵感，也不知道是哪一张图戳中了他的新世界神经，在这期间他趁着每天上厕所的时间整理出了一个非常复杂的大纲，那是一个他从来没有接触过的领域，虽然他头发还没有离家出走的时候推理小说看得不少，但是他并没有很强大的自信能把这个东西写到在他满意范围内的标准，他尝试按照大纲写了一章出来反复阅读，他其实知道最好是给别人看看，但是，他的理智告诉他，他的室友们并不太想看自己交过一个女朋友的室友写的两个男人谈恋爱的文章。

这让他陷入了两难的境地。

Brettany，在这期间还在不断的产出，虽然也在社交账号上说了自己其实很忙最近在准备考试，手头也有将近三十个项目等着做，可是，摸鱼永远是愉快的。陈韦丞看到之后深有体会，的确，这毋庸置疑，他在考试周的那几天里，作业没有写书没有背，按照大纲把所有的章节全部写了出来，暗线和伏笔收的还不错，他从头到尾的看了好几遍，抱着忐忑的心情考完了试，出了考场之后，他觉得自己的高数又完蛋了。

趁着这个想法的空档，陈韦丞所幸破罐破摔把自己写的东西发了出来，只发了一章看了看情况，经过一阵子近乎偏执的排版，那篇文章成功的迷失在了网络的洪流中等待被发现。

然而，过了两天，热度十分冷淡，并没有几个人按赞，也没有评论和推荐。

好的。可能我也没有这方面的天赋。陈韦丞想。

之后考试的成绩下来了，他闭着一只眼睛去查，没想到他觉得已经完蛋了的高数考的还算不错，陈韦丞又扭头看了看自己那篇门可罗雀的同人文，不知道自己到底是喜是悲，最终他觉得还是乐观一点为好，正巧他的发小，那个男人，拿到了全A的成绩单且绩点高的吓人，他妈妈早就把这个消息散播出去，这时恐怕连住在社区边缘人家的狗都知道了。他的发小，那个男人，的妈妈，很爱这样，从小就是，从钢琴到小提琴到画画到建筑，总是这样。

“出来吃个饭？”陈韦丞给他打了个电话，“我觉得家庭聚会不是很方便。”

“你不是经常去我们家吃聚会式烧烤吗，我妈还特别给你调了酱汁。”对面笑着呛了他几句。

“阿尧，就我们俩，单独。”他的语气硬邦邦的。

阿尧，陈韦丞的发小，那个男人的名字。杨博尧，这是个好名字，陈韦丞一直这么觉得，他曾经以自己的名字为傲，父母很会给自己起名字，直到他遇见杨博尧之前都觉得自己的名字独一无二，小时候上数学补习班只有成绩好的学生才有资格参与课前点名，他陈韦丞当然获此殊荣，在点名的时候他就记住了杨博尧的名字，那个时候杨博尧懒洋洋的举手示意，穿着宽大的polo衫，细胳膊细腿，戴着一副很丑的眼镜，他从和陈韦丞认识的那天就带着眼镜了。

他们在闹市区拐角的一个破奶茶店里面见面，从小时候开始他们的秘密基地就在这里，他的发小，那个男人，杨博尧，发现的这个地方，他很喜欢甜食，这家店的甜度可以无差别满足杨博尧的各种无理需求，然而对陈韦丞来说这甜度就太过了，因为是从小就一直来的店，店主专门给陈韦丞定制了一个他可以接受的甜度。

陈韦丞依旧照例迟到，杨博尧依旧照例已经坐在第二排的桌子那里喝加了三分珍珠的大杯乌龙奶茶了，桌面上摊开着图纸，可他并没有看，而是在ipad上面写写画画，发现陈韦丞已经到他面前了，他把ipad关掉，叫店主给陈韦丞上了一杯新的抹茶奶盖。

他其实叫杨博尧出来没有别的意思，百分之八十是想和他吐苦水，百分之二十是想给他看看自己写的东西，当然直到这次会面结束，他还是没有提那个文档的事情，明明交谈过程像以往一样开心，但是他们互相道别之后，陈韦丞更加感觉到自己的失败，他觉得如果是杨博尧的话，一定是可以和他说的，就算他不说，陈韦丞也有把握可以看出来。

回到家之后他思来想去在床上辗转反侧，还是把剩下的所有章节一并都发了出来，大概是因为那次的会面，杨博尧仅仅在交谈之中就给了他勇气，所以不管有没有热度有没有评论，他觉得至少应该对这个故事和他磕的cp负责。

这一发可不要紧，第二天他迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候已经是快下午了，他睡眼惺忪的打开手机，不抱希望的查看了一下那篇文章——热度过百，评论有将近几十条和同样数量的推荐，他吓了一大跳，从床上弹了起来开始一条一条的翻阅评论，他发现评论区有一条很长的长评，发布人那里黑体大字明晃晃的标着Brettany，并且他的私信栏也收到了Brettany发来的私讯，内容很简单，是一张画，根据他的文章画的，对方说明是熬夜看完了他的文章之后垂死病中惊坐起爆肝画的画。

陈韦丞立马就清醒了，他突然不知道该怎么回复，传说中的太太——圈子里的女孩子们都这么叫——居然就这样对他表达了扑面而来的喜爱，那一刻他几乎被掀开了天灵盖儿，陈韦丞觉得自己又行了。

他思考了两天到底要怎么回复Brettany的消息，最后终于鼓起勇气发了一篇超长的评论，并在两人聊天的私讯栏里写下了自己的联系方式。

在陈韦丞还没有缓过神来的时候，对方秒回：这是你的line账号吗，我来了。

陈韦丞在看到这条消息的时候，觉得自己更行了。

尽管一开始他觉得自己的聊天技巧足以称得上是脚趾骨折，在回复对面的同时不断的想要是杨博尧在的话那就不用这么尴尬了，可整个过程其实还算愉快，对方很照顾他的情绪也很会引导话题，互道晚安之后，陈韦丞躺在床上想，如果是和Brettany相处的话，那些没用的社交技巧他也就不用去努力学了，甚至是杨博尧教给他的东西他倒也可以一并都丢了，可是，毕竟不是所有人都是Brettany。

这样子下去我可能不用一直依赖阿尧也说不定。他冒出了这么个危险的想法，然后又像自己的那根直男神经一样恶狠狠的翻了个白眼，他觉得自己这样想应该自抽嘴巴。

之后的交谈中，他们的话题逐渐开始转向日常，对方一问个什么陈韦丞除了ID上的信息和快递收货地址以外都无所顾忌的全说了，可陈韦丞发现如果自己不问，Brettany一般不会讲自己的事情，不过他也不是一个喜欢探听别人事情的人，现实生活那些事情已经够糟糕的了，能上网冲浪不也是有些什么事情想不开才会这么做，磕cp能磕到一起还能找到私人联系方式聊天，这对以前的陈韦丞来说简直不可思议，而这期间他也受到了Brettany的鼓励，他开始写更多的东西，开始认认真真的构思故事，甚至尝试把自己学过的了解到的任何东西都融入进去，Brettany也会时常给他发为他——对方是这么讲的——画的画，陈韦丞发现自己因为Brettany，好像又踏进了另一个新的世界。

几个星期之后，杨博尧在做项目的间隙接到了陈韦丞的电话，对面的声音有气无力，他本来以为大概是一些什么学业上的琐事，随口答应几句后他看了看桌子上面摆着的日历，不是论文截稿日期，不是小测验，不是考试周。

有点严重了。他放下了手头的东西，“出来吃点东西？那家店又有新的咖啡品种，你大概会比较喜欢喝。”

两人照例约在奶茶店见面，可这次陈韦丞居然没有迟到，杨博尧刚踏进店门就看到了背对着第二排桌子那里坐着的陈韦丞的沮丧背影，好像他自己白干了一年老板没有给钱一样。

非常严重了。对于陈韦丞没有迟到这件事情，杨博尧觉得如果一会儿陈韦丞在店里突然抱着他嚎啕大哭他应该都不会惊讶。

“如果你的好朋友，就是非常非常非常要好的那种，我觉得蘑菇不好吃，可是对方却觉得蘑菇特别好吃，而且他还是专门种蘑菇的，你觉得怎么办比较好。”陈韦丞一开口这几个莫名其妙的比喻直接把杨博尧打懵了，在仔细观察陈韦丞的表情之后，他认为陈韦丞并不是在开玩笑而是真的在烦恼这种类似的事件。

“你除了我居然还有非常非常非常要好的，朋友？”杨博尧眯起眼睛，他最近因为项目搞得自己头昏脑涨是喝了好多杯咖啡之后来的，所以语气稍微有点暴躁开始口不择言，“我怎么不知道？而且那人还爱吃蘑菇？”

陈韦丞浑身一震，“我没别的意思，我只是想……”

“阿丞，那人不是你朋友吧？”杨博尧喝了一口咖啡把手揣在胸前，“我记得你和前女友已经分手一年多了。”

“这和我前女友又有什么关系！”陈韦丞本来觉得没什么，在杨博尧说出后半句话之后居然开始慌张起来，他感到一阵血气上涌，“我们真的只是朋友！”

“这样啊。”杨博尧笑了笑，那笑看得陈韦丞后背发毛。  
“好，那我问你，那位朋友逼你吃蘑菇了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那位朋友种蘑菇的行为令你觉得十分不适吗？”  
“……好像也没有。”  
“就算那个朋友爱吃蘑菇还种蘑菇，你觉得你还愿意继续维持这种关系并且更进一步吗？”  
“……好像是的。”  
“那你烦恼什么，专门给我打电话出来就是因为蘑菇？我的项目还没做完呢我先走了。”杨博尧面前的咖啡就喝了两口，他把钱压在杯子底下起身离去，刚走到门口的时候他好像想到了什么又回过头来，“阿丞，你好像刚刚并没有回避那个更进一步的问题。”

那天陈韦丞一个人坐到了奶茶店关门。

隔天的早晨，电话铃声把杨博尧从睡梦中吵醒，他迷迷糊糊的接起，过了几分钟，猛地翻了个身，头发乱七八糟的从棉被里爬了出来，“你再说一遍？”

“我们在一起啦！阿尧！我和种蘑菇的那位朋友在一起啦！”

后来的事情，陈韦丞每每想起，都觉得这大概是自己人生中最奇特的一条世界线。

他和Brettany在一起之后心中总有一疑虑，网恋这种事情他从来没尝试过，也是因为当初杨博尧的一番话脑子一热才告白了的，结果没想到对方很坦然的就接受了，一开始他以为对方在逗他玩，谁知道好像，对方也十分认真，对于这个问题的严肃程度并不亚于给正主写信送绘本。

他们这样迷迷糊糊算是谈恋爱的关系维持了一个月左右，陈韦丞说，那我们能见面吗？我可以去你的城市找你的。

对面很久没有回他，在他以为自己提出这个问题可能为时过早甚至都有点后悔了的时候，终于收到了回复信息，对方也很开心可以和陈韦丞见面，希望陈韦丞在圣诞节的前一天抽出空来，他那个时候刚好能把所有手头的事情都做完。

陈韦丞怀着忐忑的心情，把自己攒出来的cp稿子都带上，穿了一套他觉得还算是挺漂亮的针织卫衣，他想买束花，又在花的品种中犹豫不定，最后还是带了一束看起来还是很漂亮可是他自己觉得完全不怎么有新意的，玫瑰。

他当天晚上早早的来到了约定的那张长椅上，觉得自己从来没有在某一次的约会中这么早到过，都是杨博尧养成了他的坏毛病，只有这个人对于陈韦丞的一切都可以无限制的容忍，他想到之前小时候那些不懂事而迟到的约会，觉得其实有必要在约会结束之后和杨博尧好好讲讲，包括这次约会的状况和，一些别的事情。

然后他往旁边一扭头就看到了站在几步路开外愣在原地的杨博尧，拿着一本小册子，手里同样有一束花，只不过那是一捧雏菊。

陈韦丞在看到杨博尧的一瞬间，脑子里面第一个冒出来的想法是，不愧是阿尧，居然送花还知道挑搭配，不像自己直接这么一大捧。

紧接着他马上又甩甩脑袋，终于认清楚了摆在面前的形势，他的脑子里是一大片蘑菇养殖场，Brettany模糊的人影变成了一个清晰的杨博尧，手里拿着的ipad和Apple Pencil也变成了2B铅笔和图纸，他仔细看了看，好像发现那个ipad和Apple Pencil也在杨博尧手上，仿佛这是一个什么早就把自己罩进去的巨大骗局，不过他看着杨博尧的脸，意识到这玩意儿根本就不是什么骗局，从他接受抛弃直男神经的美妙开始的那一刻，他其实就已经不由自主的走完了这条他应该走的世界线。

杨博尧马上恢复了表情，他走到陈韦丞身边一屁股坐下，“所以？种蘑菇的那个朋友？”他指了指自己，“你那天给我打电话说和种蘑菇的朋友在一起了就是和我在一起了？”

“我怎么会想到你就是Brettany啊！”

“我怎么会想到你就是Edwina啊！”杨博尧把头偏到一边去小声说，“你写的那么好。”

陈韦丞愣了半拍，“你画的那么好！”

之前的一切仿佛都被串起来了，杨博尧在奶茶店用来画画的ipad，Brettany在照片中po出的ipad的保护套，那个传说中的蘑菇的比喻，得知自己无比喜欢的人居然和自己磕的是对家他居然还愚蠢的把杨博尧叫了出来，他甚至都没有多余的脑子去想如果当时在奶茶店自己就坦白那件事或者是在第一次就给杨博尧看了那个文档，事情到底会不会像现在这么，尴尬。

可看起来杨博尧倒是没觉得尴尬，他把自己手里的小册子递给他，“给你的，专门给你画的，就是为了见面的时候给你，没想到，你要是早说我就不用搞这么多有的没的了，我的老天。”

“我以为……”

“你以为我是个女孩。”杨博尧耸耸肩，“不好意思让你失望了，在你面前的这个画手就是你的发小，学建筑，绩点挺高，有洁癖，业余时间磕一磕cp画点图。”

陈韦丞发现杨博尧并不是早就知道自己的身份，而是，他说不清楚，杨博尧现在的状态更像是知道Edwina是他之后而瞬间接受且彻底放松了下来。

甚至还有点自责。

“等下，那你知道我是男的吗？”

杨博尧像看弱智一样看他，“兄弟，我怎么不知道你是男的，你和我聊天的时候字里行间就差直接标个批注大叫‘我是个男的’了，以后要是真想装女孩子，学学我。”

“啊不过，以后你可不行了。”杨博尧补充说，“因为你已经和我在一起了。”

陈韦丞看着杨博尧，杨博尧看着陈韦丞。

“是，没错。”陈韦丞笑了，“我们已经在一起了。”

End


End file.
